<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parisian Escapade by Anime_girl23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368412">Parisian Escapade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_girl23/pseuds/Anime_girl23'>Anime_girl23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, The White Lotus, spy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_girl23/pseuds/Anime_girl23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Mystery was sent in -rather hastily, might he add- to Paris to investigate a weird lizard creature that was stealing chemicals from a major plant in the city to create more creatures like it. He was kicked back on a beach with a tropical drink ogling girls in bikinis when The Center called him in. Interrupted from a very fulfilling summer, he is running through the streets of Paris when he encounters a gorgeous woman running after the creature he is tracking. He's trying to resist flirting with her, but she's just so easy to tease. Martin thought this was going to be a boring mission, but maybe not...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Mystery/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How They Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Martin Mystery, Marathon Media, now Zodiak Kids Studios does. Also, this story ages Martin a bit to 21 years old, as is my original character Charlotte. Another note, this is a slow-burn and the tension builds up before the climax. If you can't handle it, you know where the door is. This will be a multi-part one-shot, so hope you enjoy the first part! XOXO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running through the streets of Paris chasing a villain was not what Charlotte Woods had in mind when she wanted to vacation in the City of Lights. She was doing her tourist thing - taking in the sights, eating the food, all that jazz - and was in the middle of basking in the art in the Musee du Louvre when she had gotten the call. Five years with her agency White Lotus and no one respected her time off.</p><p>‘It might be time to look into a career change,’ she thought while running. Back to the present, she was currently chasing one of White Lotus’ perpetual baddies; the world domination types that sought to accomplish that lofty goal through weird and straight up odd means like transmutation.</p><p>This villain was giving her a run for her money despite the fact that he had a prehensile tail that was five feet long and rolled up, throwing off his equilibrium. His name was Dr. Lizard or something; talk about staying with the theme. It was a humid summer night, and Charlotte really wanted to salvage her time in the City of Lights before her vacation was over. Of course, she would have to live first. He was using his tail to pick up cars and poles to throw at her to slow down her pace and coincidentally, her heartbeat.</p><p>Charlie was darting out of the way of each projectile but he was getting really close on that last one, ‘Alright, I’ve had enough,’ she thought. She pulled out a gadget that would deploy a net to trap this psycho when suddenly a male figure swung down onto the street using some type of bungee cord connected to a...watch? Charlie wasn’t sure what this new player’s intentions were until she saw him attempt to trap the villain she was chasing. Was he trying to steal her perp? </p><p>If there was one thing Charlie hated more than chasing these weirdos was wasting her time. Who was this guy and where was he from? As far as she knew, she was the only agent from White Lotus assigned to this case. From what she could see, he was tall with broad shoulders, and from the brief flashes of light between street lamps, he had blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity.</p><p> “No you don’t!” she yelled as she sped up. Charlotte unwound her grappling hook from around her waist and after winding up, threw the cable around a lamp a few feet ahead of her. The momentum pulled her up into the air where she could swing over this clown and get her back on track. </p><p>“Excuse me,” she taunted the blonde man as she flipped in the air. Landing on her feet, she was now about five feet from Dr. Lizard. She was about to throw her net gadget again when once again the mysterious blonde managed to thwart her efforts. He fired a cable that wound around a tree she passed and yanked her back. “What the hell!” she cried.</p><p>Finally, the blonde spoke. “Let the professionals handle this ma’am,” he said, winking at her as he passed. ‘Pools of amber’ she thought when she saw him. She shook her head. “Snap out of it Woods,” she told herself.</p><p>‘If I didn’t know better, I would think he was helping him escape’ she thought as she struggled to get free. She was just able to reach her knife that was strapped to her hip. She sliced through the cable and looked down the deserted street where she was just able to make out the blonde closing in on the lizard criminal. They were pretty far away, and she wouldn’t be able to catch up on foot. </p><p>She looked around to see if she could, uh, commandeer a vehicle. She saw a moped that was chained to a pole and looking around, she pulled out what looked to be an ordinary lipstick, but with a twist of the tube, it turned into a laser. Charlotte made quick work of the chain and with a bit of hotwiring - ‘Thanks, Dad’ she thought - she was riding back to where it looked like the blonde was about to defeat the madman.</p><p>Charlie hopped off the moped, and with it still running had it run into the path of the blonde agent while she jumped and roundhouse kicked the lizard villain in the chest, making him take a step back. Charlie took out her boa staff and swung it around her body as she held her ground coming up with another plan of attack as the villain launched toward her. Just as she planted her feet to try and rebuff his advance, that annoying agent grabbed her waist and pulled her away before the lizard-man could hit her.</p><p>The two landed in a heap with Charlie on top of the blonde agent, her back to his chest. She rolled away so she was in a crouch. Keeping her eyes on the villain, Charlie called back to the blonde agent. “What was that? I had him!”</p><p>The blonde rolled his eyes while he jumped up off his back onto his feet. “I’ll take that as a ‘thanks for saving my life’.” Charlie dodged another blow from the lizard-man before delivering a kick to his knees; toppling the foundation since he outmatched her in height and weight. “Believe me, that was the farthest thing from gratitude. Especially since I don’t need your help. I don’t even know who you are,” she said. “You could be in cahoots with this beauty-” she jerked her thumb at the lizard-man hybrid. “-and be trying to trap me. So to your help, no thanks,” she said dryly.</p><p>The hybrid hissed and turned, bringing his tail to try and grab at Charlie who twirled out the way and planted her staff to roundhouse kick the hybrid while he was turned. The creature growled as he moved to get up again.</p><p>The blonde then moved into action, fiddling with his watch. Charlie heard a disembodied voice, most likely coming from the watch call out his weapon. “X-Rod selected,” it said. The blonde ran up to the creature as it got up again, brandishing his staff. The hybrid lunged at him and the blonde agent, caught up in its momentum, fell back. His staff jammed the lizard hybrid’s jaw back. While holding the creature at bay, the blonde turned his head to look at Charlie.</p><p>“For your information, the name’s Martin. What’s yours?” He flashed his teeth. Charlie watched the staff bend further and further as the creature’s teeth got closer to the male agent. She couldn’t believe how lax he was being. “Martin, focus!” Charlie cried.</p><p>“Can I get a name, beautiful?” he persisted. The hybrid’s teeth were dangerously close to Martin’s head. Charlie was getting scared. ‘Wait, am I actually worried about this guy?’ Charlie thought.</p><p>Shaking her head, Charlie pulled out steel bolas and threw them, tying up the creature which also propelled it from atop Martin. The bolas released a 200 Joule electric charge that shocked the creature. Its form slumped to the side. Charlie walked up to Martin, who was still laying on his back. Extending a hand, Charlie smirked at him. “I’m Charlie, the superior agent who just saved your sorry butt.”</p><p>Quirking a brow, he took her hand. As she pulled him up, he snaked his other arm around her waist and used the motion to pull her flush against his body. His face was so close to hers, and Charlie couldn’t help but notice that his eyes twinkled when he smiled. And the lips that formed that smile... </p><p>She noticed them pull into a smirk, and she gasped, breaking out of her reverie. Looking up, she saw that he had caught her checking him out. ‘Just great,’ she thought. She pulled away and brought out her communicator to signal that she had apprehended her perp. Turning around, she noticed Martin was still standing there, just staring at her. She fought a shiver as his eyes roved down her form.</p><p>“Can I help you?” she asked.</p><p>Finally done with his appraisal, Martin met Charlie’s eyes. He recognized an overworked agent if he had ever seen one. His sister Diana often looked like that after back-to-back cases. The job had its perks - world travel, getting to meet so many different people (including cute girls) and cutting edge gadgets to name a few - but it also had its downsides as well. A personal life certainly wasn’t on the agenda. Martin wasn’t gonna lie, sometimes he wished he could find someone who understood what his life was like; not having to lie to the people closest to him because not only was the truth classified, but it sounded way too far-fetched to be believable.</p><p>While a personal life wasn’t something secret agents could afford to have, there were other ways to relieve the stress of a long and hard mission...and he already knew that Charlie liked what she saw. He certainly wasn’t blind to her charms as well - her thick, dark hair that brushed her shoulders and created a lion’s mane around a breathtaking face, with eyes that brightened with a sexy glint whenever she was smug or angry. Her full lips housed a sharp tongue that he was on the receiving end of all night, but he was wondering if he could have it in another way. Charlie had lush curves that were apparent with her form-fitting spy suit that was a gorgeous purple that just worked on her. He had never seen someone wear a color so well, and he thought he looked good with his usual red and yellow.</p><p>As the chopper sounded in the distance for the extraction, Martin took out a key card to his hotel room and taking Charlie’s hand, he pressed it into her palm. “I’m staying here tonight before leaving tomorrow morning,” he started. Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her head to deeply gaze into her chocolate depths. Charlie’s breathing picked up a little. She knew he was attractive, but this close? Her brain functions were screeching to a halt. </p><p>“My night didn’t really start out that great with this baddie, but it doesn’t have to end on a negative note. If you also want to salvage the night, look me up.” Leaning in, he brushed his lips against her soft ones. ‘Knew it,’ he thought. “I’m in room 342,” he whispered. Charlie opened her eyes to see Martin staring down at her, and when she flicked out her tongue to lick her bottom lip, she saw his eyes darkened a little as he followed the movement. She shivered a little, but she was not cold. Martin stepped back as the chopper had arrived, his hair whipping in the wind from the blades. Winking, he walked away. </p><p>“-arlie, Charlie, CHARLIE!” Hearing a voice, Charlie jumped and swung her head in the direction she heard her name. Hanging one leg out of the cabin of the helicopter, her boss Henrietta Gaines was standing there staring at her with an annoyed quirk of her brow. Charlie unconsciously straightened her posture, standing at attention in front of the director of White Lotus.</p><p>Director Gaines looked over her agent. Charlie was one of the best at the agency; it was unlike her to be so distracted, even if she was supposed to be on vacation. “Everything alright Agent Woods?” she asked. She saw Charlie tightly clutching a card in her right hand. Charlie shook her head a little, as if to clear her head. “I’m fine boss,” she answered. “The criminal has been apprehended, and I will have the paperwork sent to you by morning,” she continued. “A job well done, as expected Woods,” Director Gaines said. “I appreciate your hardwork and dedication, especially during your much deserved vacation. As a token of my appreciation, have the report on my desk by the end of the week.”</p><p>“Thank you ma’am,” Charlie said. The extraction crew at this point had already secured the harness around the lizard-man-thing and gave the director the thumbs up sign. As the chopper’s blades began oscillating again, Director Gaines hoisted herself into the cabin. Glancing meaningfully at Charlie’s right hand, “Every agent deserves to enjoy themselves once in a while,” the director said. </p><p>The helicopter began ascending again when the meaning of her boss’s words hit Charlie. Her face flushed a little when she saw her boss smirk a little. Wait, does she know about what happened? Charlie thought. Charlie’s face brightened. She was mortified; she looked up to the woman who had worked from the bottom, up to her position within the organization who was also her mentor. Charlie felt the same embarrassment as if she were talking to her mother. Before she could even refute what she knew her boss was thinking, Director Gaines saluted her and flew away with a “see you when you get back!” yelled over the loud propeller. Charlie shook her head. “That woman has eyes everywhere,” she said aloud.</p><p>Sighing, Charlie eyed the keycard again. It had been so long since she had done anything like this, and it wasn’t like it was anything serious. Martin didn’t seem to want anything past tonight. She flipped it over in her hand and read the address. With her night free of completing her after-mission report, as well as the slightly unwarranted blessing from her boss...she didn’t see why she couldn’t let her guard down and unwind a little. She still remembered how strong and solid Martin had felt when he held her, and those eyes promised a great ending to a long night. Mind made up, Charlie activated her grappling hook that pulled her up to the rooftop of the building next to her. She took off into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Takes Two to Tango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Martin is really hoping the breathtaking woman he met tonight would come back to his room. But when has he ever been that lucky with the fairer sex?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, I do not own Martin Mystery. Zodiac Kids Studio does. Take it up with them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin was sitting on the bed of his hotel room. He checked the time on his U-Watch for the umpteenth time and sighed. He was nervous - even though he was definitely picking up vibes that Charlie was as into him as he was her, he still didn’t think that she would actually show up. When did he ever get that lucky? Charlie was stunning, and way out of his league. He was just a guy who took too much joy out of the paranormal. Checking his watch again, he sighed as an hour had passed. Looking out the closed window, he saw that the moon was high - midnight. He went into the bathroom to shower before retiring for the night. </p><p>She wasn’t coming.</p><p>000</p><p>Clad in the provided bathrobe, Martin was still drying his hair as he exited the bathroom. The curtains ruffled in the breeze that came from the open window, making the room cool. He threw his towel into the chair across his room when he suddenly froze. The window was closed before he went into the bathroom...right? Something didn’t feel right. He whirled around, arms raised to fight when he stopped short at the figure lying on the bed. </p><p>Charlie was dressed in his signature flame-colored shirt, with a black lacy bra and panty set peeking through the unbuttoned garment. Her skin looked smooth and supple. Smiling at him with a teasing glint in her eye, Charlie greeted him. “Hi,” she purred.</p><p>Furrowing his brow, Martin relaxed and folded his arms. “Hello to you too,” he drawled. “I didn’t think you were coming.” Despite his slight irritation, he couldn’t help but admire her form on the bed, especially in his shirt. He found another color that she looked downright ravishing in, and there was just something about seeing her in his shirt that riled him up.</p><p>Pouting, Charlie sat up. “Sorry about that,” she apologized. “I wanted to get cleaned up before I...came in.” She shrugged. Martin blinked. “Didn’t I give you a card to my room?” He asked. Charlie nodded. “You did. I just thought it more...fitting to go the unconventional route, as our situation is unconventional.” Martin nodded absentmindedly. “True,” he agreed. Charlie frowned as she noticed that he still had his arms crossed. She crawled to the end of the bed where Martin was standing. Rising onto her knees, she placed her hand on his chest, and while maintaining eye contact, slowly slid it down. She felt along the muscles on his chest and abdomen before she came to the knot that closed his robe. She tugged at it lightly as she bit her lip. “Do you want me to leave?” she playfully asked.</p><p>Martin grabbed the sides of his shirt, pulling her into his chest. He leaned down and kissed her, softly at first, gradually increasing the intensity. Their tongues battled for dominance as Charlie reached up to comb her fingers through his hair. When he finally pulled away, they stared at each other with their chests heaving. Charlie looked dazed and Martin had a smug look on his face. Smirking down at her and pecking her lips once again, “What do you think?” he challenged.</p><p>Charlie bit her lip again and wound her arms around his neck, using the force of gravity to pull them down onto the bed. As they began kissing again, her fingers fumbled with the tie on his robe. Once the robe was open, Charlie wasted no time in caressing the tan skin that was exposed. She started with his shoulders, gliding her hands across their muscled width onto his firm pectorals, before meeting each other at his toned abdomen. </p><p>Before she could get farther, he went about pulling off his shirt from her body - peeling it off her shoulders first as he kissed a path down her left arm until the piece of clothing lay forgotten underneath her. He paused and sat up a little to drink her in: the smooth skin where supple and lush curves were tempting his hands to play, wanting to experience firsthand the winding peaks of her form. Charlie’s skin glowed in the dim lighting of the room. Martin took his index finger and traced her face from her hairline, down the slope of her nose, paying extra attention to her full lips. Charlie’s pink tongue darted out to lick the tip, and Martin exhaled roughly at the feel of her wet tongue. </p><p>Moving on, he traced the column of her throat to her collarbone where he stopped just short of the valley between her breasts. He began to lightly trace around each breast, each rotation becoming smaller and smaller until he got to her pebbled nipples, flicking them. Charlie’s chest was heaving as she panted, watching him trace her breasts over the lacy fabric. Martin then lowered his head over her left breast and used his tongue to trace her nipple, using his other hand to pinch the right one. At the sharp sensations, Charlie bit her lip, moaning. “Martin,” she gasped. He was doing great, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted, needed, to feel him without the extra cloth.</p><p>Martin smiled while switching to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. Charlie was writhing a bit, pulling at the lace covering her breasts, wanting to feel his hands and tongue on her bare flesh. Martin paused her hands. “Let me,” he whispered, sliding his hands to her back. “Arch your back for me,” he instructed, and Charlie arched slightly so he could reach the clasps at her back. Once undone, he slid the bra down her arms and tossed it over his shoulder. Charlie reached up and grabbed his head to place it back on her breast. Martin chuckled a bit, “Eager, aren’t we?” he taunted. Charlie was going to retort until he swiped the flat of his tongue over a puckered bud, causing her to cry out.</p><p>After spending a lot of time at her chest -’Guess he’s a chest man,’ Charlie thought sardonically - he moved on, using his finger to trace down her abdomen, following it with his lips, littering kisses down the path. Charlie arched her back at the feather-light sensation. Martin stopped at the lining of her panties, where he lightly pulled on the waistband. Martin dug his fingers into her hips in a light massage as he went to cup her backside. Charlie moaned as he squeezed her ass. At this point Martin was nestled between her legs, holding her slightly aloft. Noticing the slightly darker hue, he eased her down and rubbed Charlie where she was damp. She gasped, twitching slightly. “Stop teasing me,” she whispered. </p><p>Martin smirked again, and eased her down, sliding her panties down in the process. Martin sat back, admiring the beauty that was in front of him. She was gorgeous in every sense of the word. He felt an animalistic satisfaction seeing her obvious arousal. He glanced up to look at Charlie and saw that her eyes were half-lidded, and she held her lush bottom lip between her white teeth. She was panting, her abdomen rising and falling rapidly, in anticipation of his next move. Martin grabbed her hips again to steady her before lowering his head. Charlie jerked when she felt his breath on her center. From there Martin tested her sensitivity by licking up from her center to her clitoris. </p><p>“Martin,” she moaned out. Looking up from between her legs, he saw that Charlie had her head thrown back on the pillows, tightly gripping the sheets. He wanted to see her eyes, and he stopped long enough to give his next directive. “Look at me Charlie,” he growled.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Charlie was struck by the dark depths of Martin’s gaze. She couldn’t look away. She inhaled sharply when he slid a finger inside of her. Martin groaned when he felt her walls clench. Thrusting it in and out, he moved his finger around trying to find her spot, watching her reaction as he went.</p><p>He was passing over a rough spot when he heard her yelp. He swiped his finger over it again, and she twitched a bit. He smiled; he found her spot. “You like it here?” he teased. Martin continued to rub that spot, adding a second finger. Charlie mewled at the stretching sensation. He stopped, and Charlie opened her eyes at the pause. “I asked you a question,” he said.</p><p>Charlie breathed out a frustrated breath. She was feeling good - so good - and wanted him to continue. She didn’t particularly care for his tone, but she still felt that delicious shiver down her spine. He wasn’t a complete doofus, and this side was turning her on. So that’s why she took a breath and looking down at Martin again, she answered him. “Yes, right there,” she whispered as she thrust her hips. “Do it again, please.”  </p><p>Martin resumed thrusting and twisting his fingers, flicking his tongue over her clitoris. Charlie groaned out. Each flick of his tongue brought her higher and higher. Suddenly, the muscles in her abdomen tightened, and she felt her thighs begin to quiver. She was so close she could taste it. Martin felt her thighs quiver, so he picked up the pace, moving both fingers rapidly. Charlie’s cries reached a crescendo when she finally tipped over the edge, her thighs clenching around Martin’s head as her hips rocked to keep contact with his tongue; her walls clenching and spasming around his fingers as she rode the waves of pleasure.</p><p>When Charlie came back down, the only sounds in the room were their uneven breaths. It took her a minute to gain her bearings, and opening her eyes, she looked down and saw that she was gripping Martin’s blonde hair in both hands. He was still looking at her with those darkened amber depths, his lips and chin shining in the dim lighting. Charlie decided to break the silence. “Wow,” she croaked; her voice was hoarse. “Wow,” Martin parroted back. He slid up her body and kissed her again, with Charlie conveying her gratitude for the most earth-shattering finish she’d had in a while, if ever. Of course, she would never say that to him, he had a big enough ego.</p><p>Speaking of egos, she felt his brush up against her stomach. Utilizing her training, she hooked her leg around his thigh and pulled, using the momentum of his fall to flip over on top of him. Martin looked up at her, surprised that she managed to flip him after the last few minutes. Charlie grinned wickedly at him and proceeded to rock her hips, rubbing herself over him. Martin groaned and gripped her hips. “I suggest you cool it before things are over before they begin,” he bit out.</p><p>Charlie leaned down and kissed him again, sliding her tongue along his bottom lip and lightly biting it. When he gasped, she slid in her tongue to deepen it. She pulled back and looked him in his eyes. “I want to give you pleasure too,” she said. “I like to give back when given.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>